


Audition Aftercare

by Rainboq



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Audition, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Max and Chloe are Massive Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Thanks to SupportPaladin for betaing this. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think in the comments!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66





	Audition Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluekip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekip/gifts).



Max hums to herself as she does the dishes, gently scrubbing them clean while Chloe is a whirlwind of drying and storing them. She used to hate dishes, but doing them with her girlfriends always makes the task much more enjoyable.

Especially when she catches hints of Chloe’s midriff as she leans over a counter to store something on a high shelf. That’s always a fun bonus.

It’s always a rare day when any of them have time off together, so Max makes the most of it. Chores, impromptu photography sessions and whatever else pops up.

A sudden kiss startles her out of her reverie and she jumps while Chloe cackles. “Going all space cadet on me are you?”

Max tries to feign annoyance as she rolls her eyes. “You know doing the dishes zens me out.”

Chloe grins as she places a hand on either side of Max, leaning in close and pinning her against the counter. “That so? Anything I can do to unzen you then?”

Max steals a quick kiss, delighting in how it robs Chloe of just a bit of her bravado. “Are you writing me a cheque with that mouth?”

“Depends,” Chloe muses, delivering a series of rapid fire kisses, “are you going to cash it?”

Max picks a kiss to hold, her hands cupping Chloe’s face and holding her there, letting their lips mingle for a few moments before pulling back. “I just might. When the dishes are done.”

Chloe pulls back with a groan, her arms flying up into the air. “Ugh! Way to kill the mood Max!”

Now it’s Max’s turn to cackle as Chloe returns to putting away a stack of freshly dried plates, she waits until the dishes are safely stowed before giving Chloe’s ass a quick smack. “Mood’s still here, just gotta wait.”

With a scoff to hide the redness creeping into her cheeks, Chloe turns to grab some bowls. “Nope! It’s passed on. The mood is no more! It has ceased to be! It’s expired and gone to meet its maker!”

Max chimes in with a suppressed giggle, “It’s a stiff!”

“Bereft of life, it rests in peace!” Chloe fires back.

“If I hadn’t grabbed your ass, it’d be pushing up daisies!”

“It’s metabolic processes are history!”

“It’s off the twig!”

The pair join in a harmony of giggles, “It’s kicked the bucket, it’s shuffled off it’s mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the fucking choir invisible!”

Facing each other they belt out the final line, “THIS IS AN EX-MOOD!”

They devolve into laughter and kisses, dishes forgotten.

The door bangs open and a frustrated groan comes through.

Max is the first to poke her head into the hallway, to be greeted by the sight of an exhausted looking Rachel Amber. “It went badly then?”

“Like you wouldn’t fucking believe! UGH! Men are such pigs!”

Chloe’s behind Max in a flash, her hands resting on Max’s shoulders. “Fucking preach, sister!”

With a grunt, Rachel kicks her way out of her shoes without bothering to unlace them. “You would not  _ believe _ what the fucking casting director tried.”

Max winces, her mind flashing back to all the horror stories she’d found while looking online. “Is there anything we can do?”

Rachel pauses, her lips twisting into a ghost of a smile. “That’s sweet of you. Do you think we can do the usual bad audition stuff?”

“One aftercare special, coming right up!” Announces Chloe before taking off for the bathroom.

Max opts to wrap Rachel up in a tight hug, which the other woman returns in full. Rachel hums softly as she rocks Max, taking over the hug in moments by holding Max’s head to her chest.

“How did I luck out with you two so much?” She muses.

“If anyone lucked out, it was me,” mutters Max, as she nuzzles into the crook of Rachel’s neck instinctively, “I’m such a spaz and you two are so great.”

Rachel gives her a breathy giggle and a kiss on her cheek. “If anyone’s the spaz, it’s the jolly blue giant over there.”

As if on cue, Chloe emerges triumphant from the bathroom, Rachel’s enormous makeup kit in tow. “What’ll it be today, your highness?”

Rachel lets Max go, but not before planting a kiss on her forehead. “My nail polish got chipped on the way home, maybe we could do that?”

Chloe nods and starts opening up the kit, while Max grabs some pillows of their big L couch that the three lucked out on finding online. She diligently lays them out in a line before assuming her normal spot with her back up against the front of the couch, before Chloe takes her spot between her legs, and Rachel her own between Chloe’s.

It takes a moment to get the nail polish distributed, but once it is Rachel lazes back and the other two women take a hand each as Rachel starts to vent.

“So, the fucking uber there was a god damn sleezeball.”

“Oh no! What did they do?” Max asks as she gingerly starts with a first coat.

“He kept trying to ask me what I was doing later and trying to get a date, just uuuuugh. I told him I was gay and he started going on about how I’d ‘never had the right man’.”

Chloe scoffs, “they’re always fucking like that, like their dick is magic or some shit.”

“I fucking know, right? Dude hella has no idea how women work. I bet he’s never actually gotten a woman off in his life. Anyways, he just got more and more fucking aggressive and totally threw me off my game.”

“He shouldn’t be driving anyone, I’m so sorry Rachel.” Max said as she swaps fingers. “I can’t believe someone would do that.”

“Fucking seriously,” Rachel continues, “how to get fired by uber in one easy step: harass your passengers. Anyways, once I got away from that creep, I was almost late. I didn’t have any time to really center myself or get into character.”

“That sucks.” Max commiserates as Chloe hums one of Rachel’s favorite songs softly.

“Thanks, I wasn’t like, cold reading or anything, but I definitely did not start out strong. I hit my mark by like, the third scene and I was falling pretty flat. After that, the casting director came up to me, just AUGH. He’s like ‘I’m sorry that audition went so poorly, if you come back to my office maybe I can help’ and just  _ ew. _ ”

“Do I gotta bust this fuckers face up?” Chloe cheerfully offers as she finishes up with her hand.

“That’s so not fucking okay.” Max chimes in as she slowly works on Rachel’s pinky.

“Thank god, he didn’t press when I said no. Ugh, I’m so fucking sick of this bullshit. I love being on the stage, but I hate all the crap between me and it.” Rachel groans.

“I know what you mean, getting my pictures up in a gallery is so tough, and you remember how that creep made a pass at me.”

“Good fucking thing I was there,” Chloe says as she starts stroking Rachel’s hair, “I scared him shitless when I snuck up behind him and asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing with my girlfriend.”

Max giggles as she finishes up as well, releasing Rachel’s hand and recapping the polish. “I think he jumped about a good foot in the air, that was amazing.”

“That’s our Chloe, making creeps wet themselves. Thanks for doing my nails, I’ll make dinner tonight, but first I need a hot shower. Either of you want to join me?”

“I do!” Chorused Max and Chloe in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SupportPaladin for betaing this. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
